A Dance With Death
by Kasandara Yuy
Summary: (Incomplete) Heero is a seduced by a dark power with violet eyes. Yaoi, shounen-ai, 2x1, vampires, OOC, eventual LEMON!!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimers :: Don't own Gundam Wing...I just use the boys for my own sick entertainment *big smile*.  
  
Pairing :: 2x1/1x2, 3x4 (implied)  
  
Rating :: NC-17  
  
Notes :: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, Vampires...heh...that says it all ^^ ....also I'd like to point out that this my first fic ever....*gulps a bit* be gentle *whimpers*  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
I couldn't stay hidden forever. The thirst would again draw me out. Yet for years and years I slept on in this musty crypt, letting the world outside pass me by. Until I heard it...the voice of an angel calling to me. Singing to me. His voice drew me out of my darkness. The saddness of his lyrics called to me, begging me to put an end to his pain...and who was I to deny myself...I after all was immortal.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Heero Yuy sighed as he watched from behind the curtains as he had to preform another concert. He turned and glanced at himself in the mirror, colbalt blue eyes taking in his appearance. His chocolate brown hair hung over his eyes in messy disarray. He wore a shirt made of a clingy black material that reached just the top of his black skin tight jeans so that when he rose his arms over his head the shirt would lift high showing off his flat, muscled stomach to perfection. His pants were drapped over his black combat boots. His outfit was completed by a trench coat that looked black from one angle and then shifted to a dark silver color from another angle.  
  
He sighed and turned away from the mirror picking up his guitar from it's stand and getting ready for the show. He put on his half grin, the one that drove the crowd wild. It was a challenging expression. He stepped onto the stage and the roar from the crowd was defeaning. His bandmates immediatelly fell into the first song the rift from the guitars taking his breath away. He was in his element.  
  
He walked to the center of the stage and grabbed the microphone in one hand as the lyrics tumbled from his lips...  
  
"This bloody road remains a mystery,  
  
This sudden darkness fills the air.  
  
What we waiting for?  
  
Won't anybody help us?  
  
What we waiting for?"  
  
The song was personal for him and it showed in the way the lyrics poured from him. His heart leaped in his chest as the roar of the crowd came to a crashing cresendo at the coming the chorus, a million voice singing out with him...  
  
"We can't afford to be innocent.  
  
Stand up and face the enemy.  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be invincible."  
  
Heero scanned his eyes over the crowd as the point where he pulled one of the crowd onto the stage with him came. His eyes searched for someone that could catch his attention when suddenly his eyes were snagged by a flash of violet and a very long braid in the front row....  
  
"This shattered dream you cannot justify.  
  
We're gonna scream until we're satisfied.  
  
What are we running for?  
  
We've got the right to be angry!  
  
What are we running for?  
  
When there's nowhere we can run to anymore"  
  
He now sang to the pretty face that had caught his attention motioning the beauty forward. The boy had the audacity to challenge him with a smirk and Heero found himself answering the challenge unconciously.  
  
"We can't afford to be innocent,  
  
Stand up and face the enemy  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be invincible  
  
And with the power of conviction  
  
There is no sacrifice  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be invincible"  
  
The rifts poured out and Heero stepped up to the front of the stage his hand held out his eyes on the violet eyed stranger. The boy stepped forward and took his hand allowing Heero to haul him upwards onto the stage. Heero smirked down at the young boy and the boy raised an eyebrow in return a wide grin upon his pale lips.  
  
Suddenly the boy stepped up and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "This is where we dance right?" the soft voice purred out before Heero felt the boy's hips grind into his the motion unbearably erotic.  
  
Heero's training as a showman took over and he placed his hands on the boys hips, rocking against him much to the crowd's delight as it roared it's approval. Only when Heero was almost due to sing again did he break away from the boy and grab up his microphone again  
  
"Won't anybody help us?  
  
What are we running for?  
  
When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore!"  
  
Heero felt shock as a pair of hands slipped up from behind him and around his chest up under the shirt. This boy was braver than what he normally brought onto the stage. He purred out the chorus as a set of hands brushed over his nipples.  
  
"We can't afford to be innocent,  
  
Stand up and face the enemy  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be invincible  
  
And with the power of conviction  
  
There is no sacrifice  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be invincible"  
  
The song continued until the ending and Heero let out a panting breath as the hands disappeared. He turned around to smile at the boy and blinked at the empty space behind him. The boy was gone...."Kuso..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no my Heero...your wrong...I'm still here....here for you, but I feel like playing first...it's been a long time since Shinigami has had any fun......  
  
_____________________  
  
TBC  
  
Tell me what you think...is it good so far? 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers :: Don't own Gundam Wing...I just use the boys for my own sick entertainment *big smile*.  
  
Pairing :: 2x1/1x2, 3x4 (implied)  
  
Rating :: NC-17  
  
Notes :: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, Vampires...heh...that says it all ^^ ....also I'd like to point out that this my first fic ever....*gulps a bit* be gentle *whimpers*  
  
NOTE :: Thankyou for all of the great feedback ^^ *huggles*  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero sighed and made his way to his room backstage throwing the strap of his guitar over his head and laying it in it's stand carefully. He really didn't feel like going to the after concert "party" but it was almost a ritual for him and his bandmates.  
  
He groaned mentally as he sat down on a chair in his room and took off his boots. It felt so good to take them off after the hour and a half long concert. 'Just five minutes and then I'll put them back on....' he told himself his mind echoing it's consent.  
  
Heero flopped back onto the bed his mind wandering over the night's concert and coming to rest upon the violet eyed boy whom he had brought up on the stage. Wierd but it felt as if he knew him.....Heero could only shrug it off as his concious poked him into motion. He had to be at the party.  
  
Gathering up the courage to again face the crowd Heero made his way down the twisting hallways and too the limo that waited outside for him and his band members. Quatre always insisted that they arrive in style. Heero could only mentally roll his eyes because his audience expected his face to always remain either emotionless or with that small smirk that drove them wild.  
  
He ducked into the limo and grinned at the other three members of the band. There was Quatre, blonde hair and blue eyed baby faced angel of the group, Trowa, green eyed serious member extrodinare...he had the wierdest hair...and then there was Wufei...he wasn't really a "Band" memeber but he was thier manager, so they spent quite alot of time around him. He was obiviously of Chinese decent, his black hair and eyes proclaiming him as such.  
  
Heero nodded to each of them and sat in the car apart from the rest his mind mentally preparing him for the exhausting night of mauling fans ahead. 'Damn this is so repetitive' his mind ranted. He was so bored with his life....Always the same thing. Sure he had money, wealth, and fame...but he found himself wanting more as if something was lacking. He sighed again and stared out the window as the glittering lights of the city flashed by.  
  
All too soon they arrived at the club. Heero looked up at the name..."Voodo Groove" (1). It was supposed to be one of the hippest dance clubs around. He hadn't been to this one before, it's reputation for a more 'gothic' crowd having kept his manager from booking them there. Heero shrugged and stepped up and out of the limo the crowd outside of the club breaking into a thunderous roar as his band appear behind him to either side. They walked into the club, intimidating and sensual at the same time, setting the image and mood.  
  
Heero looked around as he entered the club the pulsing music seeping into his skin as the techno rave music poored forth from speakers on the otherside of the crowded floor. The floor was a sea of writhing bodies swaying to the music, oddly in sync. Heero quirked one side of his lips in a smirk and set off to the corner that had been reserved for them.  
  
As he was making his way over he set his gaze to scan the room as was his usual habit. He raised his eyebrow as his eyes landed on a braided boy....the same one that had been with him on the stage.  
  
Heero froze in shock...there he was...it was as if the boy had come from his wettest dream as he danced on the floor his hips snapping in time with the punctuated beats of the music his hands a blur of motion in front of him...his total mind set to raving. Heero stared in open mouthed appreciation until the eyes slid open staring straight at him. Heero felt as if he were being physically touched as the violet gaze slid over his body.  
  
Heero had to mentally shake himself to pull away from the gaze as Quatre prodded him in the back. He missed the frown that crossed the braided boy's face as his gaze pulled away and the feral grin that followed it.  
  
Heero sat himself at the assigned table and sipped at the bottle of water that had been left their for each of them. He gazed at his other two bandmates, Quatre reclining against Trowa using him like a human pillow, thier hands entwined. As another song came on the speaker system the tempo changing to something low, pulsing...erotic. Trowa pushed Quatre up and led him onto the dance floor, disappearing into the sea of bodies. Heero sighed and took another gulp of the water.  
  
He frowned as he watched the crowed when suddenly his vision was darkened as hands slipped over his eyes. Heero gasped in surprises as a soft mouth nibbled on his earlobe. He heard a dark chuckle and then a low slightly baritone voice behind him..."Guess who....?" Heero's mind froze in shock. It was him...  
  
Heero's mind couldn't comprehend it as the hand slid away and a voice spoke to him softly, "Keep your eyes closed...." came the soft command from behind. Heero obeyed instinctivly. His eyes sliding shut sheilding his colbalt gaze from the world.  
  
A pair of hands drifted over him and he could feel the warm body move in front of him and a cloth slide over his face tying in the back of his effectively blind folding him. He heard a low chuckle that sounded almost like a growl coming from in front of him. A warm hand enveloped one of his own leading him forward the pulsing music rolling over him as he was pulled into the sea of bodies, drowning in the sensations pouring over him.  
  
He paused when the hands stopped pulling feeling them leaving him, alone against the tide, the music overflowing his senses. Then he felt the slid of the hands over his chest moving downwards to his hips. The hands became aggressive gripping his hips pulling them forward and only stopping when his body collided with the warmth of another. He felt the hands then slid back to cup his ass, squeezing tightly through the fabric of his jeans. He could feel the hard arousal pressed against his hip telling him that this was affecting the braided boy almost as much as it was affecting him.  
  
The hands moved his body in time with the music, the sweet sensations flowing over him as the two bodies slid together in harmony. Heero could sense the flickering lights of the dance floor through the blindfold vaguely, most of his senses centered on the being holding him, caressing him, teasing him, moving him in rythm with the music.  
  
He gasped as a he felt the warm breath of the boy sliding over his throat, the hair on his head tickling his nose. He groaned as he felt the hot lips nibbling at his shoulder making thier way to his neck to latch and suckle gently. He vaugley registered a sharp pain before that was replaced by a feeling of pure pleasure. It sent tingles to ever recess of his body filling his mind with that small senstion.  
  
'Amazing...' was all his brain could supply as the his head fell back exposing himself completely to the pleasure.  
  
The dream shattered when Heero felt a hand on his back and the voice of Quatre asking him if he was okay. Heero blinked opening his eyes, still sitting in the booth, his water in his hand....  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe it...the boy is sweeter than I thought he would be...to bad I could only have a taste...but believe me I will have more than that soon enough...Shinigami is back" 


End file.
